


Noisettes are Classy. We are Not.

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Car Sex, Fluff, Hotels, Just my excuse to put these boys in a suit, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Poor Hanamaki gets wrecked, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Matsukawa is quite enjoying his power over Hanamaki.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 76





	Noisettes are Classy. We are Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13: in Public  
> Yo, I’m realizing that I had to do research for at least three quarters of the works in this series and am kinda amazed. I know a little bit more about cars now. :)

Matsukawa in a suit, with white gloved fingers, interlaced and pressed to his lips, bangs flipped to one side, chaotic black curls frilled up and brushed sleek was a very dangerous concept. The HR official had allowed he and Hanamaki to take their training at the same time, and while Hanamaki had initially been grateful for the company, he was realizing just how unsafe he was. The day had reached its end and after clean up, their trainer had sat Matsukawa and Hanamaki down in her office, briefing them on what they should expect the next day. Hanamaki couldn’t much focus on her words, unable to help the glances he stole at Matsukawa. Applying to work at a hotel was a terrible idea. Their uniforms were way too resplendent, too tight. Matsukawa was privy to Hanamaki’s attraction to him, too, as his lips would twitch into a smirk whenever Hanamaki would look his way. And, whenever their trainer’s gaze would flick to her papers, Matsukawa would set a hand on Hanamaki’s thigh beneath the table, caressing upward and inward, making Hanamaki’s breath catch. 

“And with that, I’ll see you tomorrow gentlemen,” Kinami got to her feet and bowed. Hanamaki and Matsukawa reciprocated, then they were heading out the door. They strolled the halls together, Hanamaki feeling unusually small, his head snug on Matsukawa’s shoulder, with the latter’s hand at the small of his back. 

Hanamaki gasped when they stepped into the elevator, automatic doors sliding shut behind them. There was no one else there and in no time at all, Matsukawa had trapped Hanamaki against the farthest metal wall, pressing his body so close against him, Hanamaki felt crushed, as though he could map out every inch of the elevator wall and Matsukawa’s body with his eyes shut. 

“Oh Babe,” he breathed, his arms coming up and around Matsukawa’s neck, pulling him ever closer.

“You’re adorable when you’re desperate,” Matsukawa rumbled, voice all husky and dripping with honey, lowering his head, filling Hanamaki’s sensibilities with a kiss. A powerful, melting kiss that had Hanamaki’s knees trembling, hand finding purchase in Matsukawa’s shiny black curls, still soft and fluffy from his shower. Matsukawa shouldn’t be allowed to kiss like this. It wasn’t fair to all the sensitive jellies like Hanamaki. He choked out a gasp, Matsukawa’s knee perfunctorily prodding between his thighs and shoving up against his groin. Matsukawa kissed him, and kissed him again, humming against his mouth, biting lightly at his lower lip. Hanamaki sighed, short and dying in their kiss, his head twirling a little. His heart was pounding and he could feel Matsukawa’s heart thudding a similar percussion. Good god, where were they again? The elevator, he recalled, hearing quizzical chatter outside. Matsukawa moved to press the button for the first floor, but was back on Hanamaki within seconds, his weight pushing against him, hands massaging up and down his sides, prompting a beautiful little moan from him. 

“Do it again,” he exhaled, warm air tickling Hanamaki’s ear. He did. With Matsukawa biting his ear, his hands coming up his shirt and stroking his chest, Hanamaki moaned, pleasurably, into their next kiss. Matsukawa’s hands were warm, firm, even through his fine spun gloves. Matsukawa snickered, and had unraveled Hanamaki’s tie by the time the elevator finished its descent and its massive doors dragged open. The few individuals waiting to get on exchanged shocked, if not offended expressions at Hanamaki’s slightly disheveled appearance. Hanamaki’s cheeks sparked rosy but Matsukawa seemed to have no care at all, looking inculpable and blithe, slinking one arm around Hanamaki’s waist and guiding him from the elevator. They left the hotel, navigating the parking lot. No stars were seen amongst the black sky due to the various city lights flashing in opalescent color. The hotel of course provided twenty four hour service, and while it was late, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were some of the first to leave. The parking lot was still full with the cars of customers, evening staff, the night crew and people of the like. They found their car and slipped inside. Matsukawa didn’t start the car though. No, he instead reclined the driver’s seat back as far as it would go, and still sitting, took off his gloves. He couldn’t do it normally, either. No, he had to bite his gloves and pull them off like that. He stored them in the pouch under the car’s console, then moved to finish his work with Hanamaki’s tie, wrinkling and ruffling it until it was off his neck and lost somewhere on the floor. Then he was cupping Hanamaki’s hands in his own and removing his gloves for him, kissing his knuckles when they were free, watching pink blossom to his cheeks. 

“Hiro,” Matsukawa murmured, touching his forehead to Hanamaki’s. 

“You really wanna do this now?” Hanamaki asked, scanning the parking lot through their windows. People would come and go often enough. Matsukawa answered with a kiss to the cheek, the jaw, the corner of the mouth. He gathered Hanamaki’s shoulders in his hands, working the blazer from his body, then the blouse. Hanamaki shivered. He had been undressed and undone by Matsukawa before, but somehow this felt different. He felt exposed, vulnerable, and Matsukawa was giving him that awful awful smirk. He glided his fingers over Hanamaki’s skin, soft, creamy Hanamaki, splashed with pink, green eyes wide and very generous, lips parted. _Oh, how pretty._

“Gorgeous,” he leaned and whispered against Hanamaki’s neck. 

“Don’t talk like that,” Hanamaki grew a shade warmer. How odd it was to be so flustered. Matsukawa disengaged and pointed to his pants, “Off.” Hanamaki nodded, and in his spot in the passenger seat, began to shift to shake off his pants. He couldn’t help but watch Matsukawa though. Matsukawa, gradual and sensual, head angled at the window, unwound his own tie, shrugged from his blazer, unfastened his blouse, button by agonizingly slow button, inches and inches of his chest revealing as he went. Hanamaki could have drooled, palm flat against Matsukawa’s abdominal frame when the shirt was finally off. Matsukawa payed him little mind, shuffling from his own undergarments and laying back against the reclined front seat. Hanamaki, after stripping down to naught as well, climbed on top of him. Matsukawa grasped his waist, grinned up at him, and then flipped them. Hanamaki grunted as his back met the seat, peering up at Matsukawa. Matsukawa, kissing his shoulder, sucking a bruise into his neck, kissing his other shoulder, sucking another bruise into his neck. Hanamaki, shuddering, moaning, clutching tight to Matsukawa. 

“Sweet,” Matsukawa mumbled, leaving a kiss to Hanamaki’s chest. “Ichigo-Chan,” a tenderly breathed sigh, a kiss to the skin over his heart. Matsukawa made his way down, following the flush dusting Hanamaki’s skin, sweet and smelling of coco butter and whatever flowery body wash he used. He dotted more kisses over Hanamaki’s chest, moved his tongue over his nipples, rained another handful of kisses over his stomach. He loved Hanamaki’s stomach, his thighs, not the thickest or most toned but plush and milky nonetheless. He found a dimple in Hanamaki’s inner thigh, kissed and nipped, licked, repeated the process to a few other choice areas on his thighs. Hanamaki was shaking terribly by now, head turned and eyes closed, wanting Matsukawa so badly it hurt. Despite the passersby, whether they could see or not, the outside bustle of the sumptuous hotel, it didn’t matter, if Matsukawa would only touch him more. Matsukawa wasn’t one to neglect either. He never stopped stimulating Hanamaki, eventually leaning up, licking up the shaft of Hanamaki’s cock, popping the head into his mouth, and sucking. He didn’t linger there for long, just enough to make Hanamaki whine, make him quiver and dig his nails into the leather bedding underneath him. Matsukawa rose to give him a quick kiss, then he was fetching lubricant and a condom from the glove compartment. He took his time getting Hanamaki ready, if only to bate him, draw out his desire. Then he was pulling a blanket from the compressed back seat, cuddling under it with Hanamaki below him, and sliding into his mess of a boyfriend. Hanamaki’s eyes fluttered shut, arms coming around Matsukawa. Matsukawa sighed, ducked to kiss Hanamaki, and took his first thrust. 

Yes, perhaps Hanamaki _should_ let Matsukawa fuck him more often, because this, this was an irreplaceable feeling. His body was fragile, sweat glistening over his skin, breaths coming ragged and heavy with Matsukawa above him, totally wrecking him with power and force that truly bespoke of his physical stature. God it felt good. His head was empty. The only thoughts that successfully passed through his mind were Issei, Issei, feels good, Issei, and did he already mention Issei? Matsukawa was deft too, unreasonably so, quite precise and harsh with his thrusts. Low rumbles vibrating from his chest, transmitting to Hanamaki. Matsukawa’s head rolled back, hips working, arms braced and quaking. Whenever a person would pass by their car, Matsukawa would muffle Hanamaki’s needy, puppy moans with a kiss. It was almost exciting.

“Are you close?” Matsukawa asked lowly. 

“Uh huh,” Hanamaki could barely get the words out. 

“Me too, okay?” Matsukawa replied between deep breaths. Hanamaki nodded, and the two were soon carrying each other threw their culminations. They almost never came at the same time, and this time was no different. Hanamaki came first, body stiffening up with a melodic groan, Matsukawa cumming just one thrust later, movements jerking to a halt with a sharp, strangled gasp. Despite being last to cum, Matsukawa was the first to recover, flopping down on Hanamaki, whom was still quivering under him.

“Can we stay like this a while?” Matsukawa surveyed him with half-lidded, chocolate brown eyes. 

“Uh huh,” Hanamaki, with about all the strength of, I dunno, a wilting flower, readjusted the blanket to fit over them better. Matsukawa grinned, kissing his way into Hanamaki’s neck, nuzzling, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> SAVE MAKI! HE DIED! :D  
> Thank you very much for reading.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Take care angels. <3


End file.
